Nurani Yang Kau Dustakan
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Tapi sampai kapanpun keberadaanku dalam dirimu tidak akan pernah hilang meski kau telah menganggapku mati. aku akan terus berusaha menuntunmu menuju cahaya, karena akulah nuranimu. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), abal

.

.

**Nurani Yang Kau Dustakan**

.

.

Kau terlahir di dunia yang penuh dengan huru hara nestapa ini. Aku pun ditakdirkan untuk menemani dirimu yang rapuh dalam lubuk sanubari terdalam yang kau miliki. Aku adalah sosok yang selama ini ada dan setia menyertai setiap hembusan nafas beratmu. Yang selalu memberikan mutiara nasihat bagi engkau yang selama ini selalu salah dalam mengambil langkah. Aku yang selalu saja bersaing dengan akal pikiranmu dalam menentukan setiap gerak nadimu. Namun, satu fakta yang akan selalu tertanam erat dalam memori kelam ini, bahwa aku adalah sosok yang selama kau lupakan, abaikan, tak kau hiraukan, kau hinakan serta sosok yang selalu kau anggap tiada walaupun esensi keberadaanku sangat terlihat jelas padamu yang selalu mengunggulkan nafsu dan pikiran nistamu itu. Akulah hati nuranimu yang kau campakkan jauh kedalam kegelapan yang kau tempuh.

Pada hari yang berbahagia saat kau dilahirkan di permukaan bumi, aku ikut terlahir di dalam hatimu. Hari yang sangat membanggakan saat kita berdua sama-sama menyusuri sebuah dunia secara bersama-sama, kau dan aku.

Kau bocah kecil yang tumbuh di tengah keluarga yang cukup harmonis. Kau selalu dibekali dengan segala curahan kasih sayang yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangimu. Kau bocah kecil yang selalu dibekali oleh pembelajaran kehidupan yang mumpuni oleh sang jenderal dalam keluargamu, ayahmu. Mereka adalah sosok orang tua yang sangat engkau cintai di tengah kehidupanmu yang penuh dengan riak kegembiraan.

Tak lupa kukenang, sosok yang sangat kau kagumi dan kau sayangi. Sosok yang menjadi idolamu saat kau masih berada dalam kehidupan surgamu itu. Sosok yang selalu berusaha untuk terus kau lampaui eksistensinya. Yaitu kakakmu, Itachi Uchiha. Sosok yang dengan segenap kasih sayang serta perhatian lebihnya padamu dengan sedia menemani dirimu mengenal arti kehidupan semenjak dini. Sosok yang selalu menemani permainan kecil yang ingin kau suguhkan dalam mengisi kekosongan waktumu.

Begitu indah jika kita berdua terus menguak tabir masa lalu yang terjadi sebelum kejadian itu.

Aku yang hanya bisa melihat dunia luar dari dalam dirimu turut merasakan kegembiraan berlipat saat kau gembira, saat kau berhasil meraih pujian dari lisan ayahmu.

Namun satu yang dulu sempat tak kusadari darimu. Kau hanyalah sebuah kertas putih bersih tak bernoda yang menunggu datangnya sebuah noda kebencian yang merubah warna putih suci itu menjadi hitam kelam. Kau hanyalah sebuah entitas putih serapuh kapas yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai gelapnya jurang nestapa yang ditutupi tabir kebencian.

kau adalah bocah malang yang terlalu polos untuk menikmati dahsyatnya tekanan batin yang diakibatkan oleh sesaknya kepedihan yang terus mendera.

Cukup satu kejadian yang selamanya akan membekas dalam memori ingatanmu yang merupakan seorang jenius keturunan Uchiha ini. Satu kejadian yang merubah segalanya. Satu kejadian yang membuat kerindangan suasana hatimu yang dulu terus bersemi dengan indahnya berubah total menjadi sebuah padang pasir hitam yang sangat tandus. Benih-benih kebahagian di hatimu yang dulu tersirami oleh siraman indah penuh suka ria kini layu sebelum ia sempat berkembang kembali.

Satu kejadian yang secara total telah merubah sosokmu menjadi sosok yang sama sekali berbeda. Hal itu dapat kurasakan dari perubahan hangatnya tatapan matamu yang serta merta bertransformasi menjadi tatapan dingin yang membekukan hati.

Satu kejadian, pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh heiress paling berbakat yang terlahir di klan hebat itu. Remaja berbakat yang tak lain ialah kakakmu, Itachi Uchiha.

Kau menjerit dengan isakan tangis yang menggetarkan sukma, mengiris hati, serta menabuhkan hening kesedihan di mata onyx-mu. Sebuah bongkahan besar bernama kesedihan terpahat erat dalam jiwamu. Memberikan suasana yang sangat mencekam bagi diriku yang hanya bisa tertegun menatap segala penderitaan yang kau alami.

Sejak saat itulah kau mulai menutup matamu, menutup dirimu terhadap keberadaanku. Mulai saat itu kau tak menyadari lagi akan kehadiranku dalam dirimu. Aku sang nurani, yang merupakan bagian dari dirimu.

Kau, dengan sorot mata dingin penuh kebencian yang selalu terpancar dari pupil onyx-mu itu menjalani masa kanak-kanakmu dengan segelintir beban berat yang terpaku dengan kokoh dalam pikiranmu. Beban tentang sebuah ambisi untuk membalaskan dendammu pada sang kakak yang dulu sangat kau banggakan.

Hari-harimu kau lalui dengan beban yang selalu menggelayuti pikiranmu memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk terus bertambah kuat hingga akhirnya kau mampu memenuhi ambisimu itu. Kau memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, sebagai makhluk anti-sosial. Melewati lorong sepi di hatimu, kucoba untuk mendeklarasikan kembali kehadiran diriku, namun percuma karena bocah kecil yang penuh dengan dendam hanya akan bisa berubah menjadi seekor iblis jahannam di kemudian hari.

Kesia-siaan yang kualami tetap saja tidak menghalangi niatku untuk membawamu kembali kepada cahaya indah dunia, walaupun kau sudah lama memutuskan untuk mematikan diriku, hati nuranimu, hingga kau menjadi seorang manusia tak berhati.

####

Kau tahu? Sungguh Tuhan telah memberikan begitu banyak kemudahan bagimu untuk menyusuri jalan gelap dalam kehidupanmu. Ia telah menyalakan lilin kecil yang menerangi kelamnya hatimu. Namun kau tak memahaminya.

Lilin-lin kecil itu meski cahayanya redup, namun ia memberikan setitik cahaya harapan membantu seorang insan yang terperangkap dalam gua kegelapan bernama dendam.

Lilin-lilin itu mencoba terus menemani langkahmu meski engkau dengan segala kepicikan yang ada di otakmu terus mencoba menghembuskan hawa kematian pada mereka. Merekalah teman-temanmu, mereka yang mengerti tentang keadaanmu meski engkau tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mengertikan mereka.

Butakah matamu melihat sosok pemimpin tim 7 yang meski terlalu supel ia telah mengajarkan makna kehidupan padamu? Ia yang telah mengecap asam garam kehidupan ini mencoba menghapus seluruh dendam yang bersemayam di dalam dirimu. Namun kau mengabaikannya. Ia, Kakashi Hatake, sosok yang telah mengajarimu bermacam hal namun engkau mendustainya.

Tak tersentuhkah hatimu saat sesosok gadis lugu dengan tatapan penuh cinta mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada dirimu yang terlalu dingin itu? Dengan sekuat asa semurni cinta ia selalu menyemangatimu untuk dapat lepas dari belenggu dendam yang memenjarakan pikiranmu. Namun sayangnya pengorbanannya, Sakura Haruno, tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan naifnya jalan yang kau tempuh. Bahkan disaat terakhir ketika ia dengan sepenuh harap memohon kesediaanmu unutuk tetap tinggal dan jangan pergi engkau malah menafikannya.

Kau tahu apa arti dari sebuah kata sederhana bernama teman? Mungkin memang kau memang tak akan pernah tahu meski kata singkat penuh makna yang disampaikan dari seorang bocah pembuat onar bernama Naruto Uzumaki selalu mengiangi indera pendengaranmu. Dia yang selalu tak ingin kalah olehmu. Dia yang selalu ingin melampauimu. Dia yang telah menganggapmu sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun engkau mengkhianatinya.

Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya lilin-lilin kecil itu bertahan untuk tetap mencoba mencari setitik cahaya dalam hatimu? Sebagai nurani yang selalu ada bersamamu, kukatakan padamu wahai tuan yang tak punya perasaan, kau terlalu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan pendar cahaya lilin kecil tersebut. Kau terlalu kaku dalam menaati segala ideologi dendammu itu.

Kau beranjak dewasa namun sayang kedewasaan itu tidak diiringi oleh kedewasaan akalmu. Dengan penuh ambisi kebencian kau melewati jalan hitam yang diarahkan oleh sesosok iblis lain bernama Orochimaru meski akhirnya kau sanggup untuk menghabisinya setelah ia mengajarimu untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Kau terlalu sombong dalam bertarung melawan kakak yang paling kau benci dalam hidpumu. Tidakkah kau sadari bahwa ini memanglah skenario yang telah direncanakan oleh Itachi hanya untukmu? Ketahuilah jika Itachi memang berniat ingin membunuhmu, maka ia tidak akan berleha-leha seperti itu dalam pertarungannya. Hingga saat terakhir semua yang ia lakukan ia tujukan hanya demi kebaikanmu.

Kau terpuruk, kau terjatuh, kau tersungkur saat mendengar sosok Uchiha Madara menguak segala kebenaran tentang Itachi. Kau yang terlalu lugu sehingga terkuasai dengan mudah oleh kebencian menitikkan air matamu. Kau menyesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Kau membunuh pahlawan konoha, dan bahkan pahlawan bagi dirimu sendiri. Puaskah engkau?

Kutahu betapa terperanjatnya dirimu saat mengetahui kebenaran tersembunyi yang menyelubungi pribadi Itachi. Kau menangis saat mengetahui bahwa semua tindakan yang dilakukan Itachi hanyalah untuk mencegah terjadinya perang yang dipicu oleh klan ternoda yang kau warisi darahnya itu. Kau menangis saat mengetahui bahwa Itachi telah gagal dalam misinya itu karena tidak mampu membunuhmu, adik semata wayang yang sangat disayanginya lebih dari apapun. Karena bagi Itachi, kau bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari dunia dan seisinya.

Ditengah tangismu ku tersadar bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emasku untuk membawamu kembali ke jalan kebenaran setalah semua kenyataan yang terselimuti dalam hening bisu kepalsuan terungkap. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan tersadar dan kembali meniti jalan cahaya, meninggalkan kegelapan yang selama ini merajaimu.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya justru sangat mengenaskan. Kau yang seharusnya mewarisi tekad Itachi yang terus berusaha melindungi Konoha justru kembali terjatuh ke lubang yang sama yang bernama kebencian.

Nada dendam kembali melantun dengan keras dalam pikiran sempitmu itu. Bahkan setelah kau membunuh Danzou, otak dari tragedi Uchiha itu kau masih tetap dikuasai oleh dendam. Kau malah ingin menumpahkan kebencianmu pada rakyat Konoha yang tak bersalah.

Sekali lagi, kau harus sadari lilin-lilin kecil yang tadi kusebutkan masih memiliki secercah asa untuk kembali menerangimu. Bahkan walau harus merelakan cahayanya redup untuk selamanya pun lilin itu rela. Namun sepertinya memang tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanmu yang sudah larut pada nafsu hitam. Dengan memanfaatkan mata peninggalan kakakmu kau meraih kembali kekuatan yang lebih kuat, sharingan abadi. Semuanya demi memuluskan hasratmu dalam menumpahkan semua kebencianmu itu.

Aku merasa ingin bunuh diri saat melihatmu melakukan semua ini. Sungguh ku bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan akal pikiranmu? Aku ingin memberitahu jalan yang benar padamu. Tapi apalah dayaku, kau bahkan tak pernah mendengarkan kataku, nuranimu. Tapi tanpa bunuh diri pun aku telah sadar bahwa kau telah menganggapku mati kan? Meniadakan keberadaanku, meski ku tetap selalu setia menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat perih sekali, tapi apalah yang terjadi aku hanyalah sesosok nurani yang terlalu menghiperbolakan makna perih.

Tapi sampai kapanpun keberadaanku dalam dirimu tidak akan pernah hilang meski kau telah menganggapku mati. Karena hal itu merupakan salah satu untaian takdir tak terpisahkan dalam kehidupanmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap jika suatu hari nanti sebuah cahaya benar-benar mampu menembus gelapnya ruang kebencian yang ada dalam dirimu. Tak akan pernah lelah kumenjadi nuranimu yang selalu mencoba membawamu kembali menuju cahaya itu.

-_owari_-

.

.

Fuh, akhirnya kelar juga. Fic ini terinspirasi oleh teman Reikan yang sepertinya mengalami masalah yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Semoga saja dia tidak terlalu jatuh dalam jurang kebencian sebagaimana yang dialami Sasuke.

Bingung dengan isi fic diatas? Sama, Reikan juga bingung #plak!

Fic ini dibuat saat Reikan tengah dilanda kebingungan mengenai sudah sangat dekatnya jadwal ujian kenaikan kelas. Mana banyak ulangan yang belum ikut susulan lagi. Ckckck. Jadi di tengah kebingungan seperti itulah hadir ide untuk sedikit melepas stress dengan fic abal semacam ini, tapi kok malah makin stress ya? Ah, lupakan.

Makasih udah mau baca fic ini.

Oh ya, Review nya Reikan tunggu loh! CnC or RnR pLeAsE?

Jaa mata!


End file.
